


Des liens qui restent

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [11]
Category: Excalibur (Comic), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, i never know how to tag my marvel drabbles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty partage avec Rachel une complicité rare, comme avec personne d’autre."></p>
            </blockquote>





	Des liens qui restent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ce qui a changé (ou pas)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745917) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Des liens qui restent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, Uncanny X-Men, Excalibur (80/90ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Shadowcat’ Kitty Pryde/Rachel Summers  
>  **Genre :** drama/hurt-comfort  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « complicité / bagage » pour (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
> fandom = _X-Men_ pour (16 juillet ‘11) ;  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc _Days of Future Past_ , Excalibur (1st series)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Kitty partage avec Rachel une complicité rare, d’un genre qu’elle n’avait pas même avec Illyana. Sans le bagage émotionnel de son enfance volée et de ses liens familiaux… dont Kitty ait conscience. Rachel pourtant se traîne un passé tout aussi lourd mais dont cette Kitty-ci est absente. De tous ceux que Rachel a retrouvés dans ce passé alternatif elle est la seule qu’elle n’arrive pas à identifier comme Tante Kate. Elle a pu faire ainsi partir leur relation de zéro.

Et maintenant, he bien… exilées en Angleterre elles sont avec Kurt les derniers X-Men qui restent : ça renforce leurs liens !


End file.
